Episode 363
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 468 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Chopper - Robin | rating = 6.0 | rank = 8 }} "Chopper's Rage!! Hogback's Demonic Medical Practice" is the 363rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Chopper and Robin are outmatched by Zoro's and Sanji's zombies, both of whom have almost completely lost the personalities they acquired from their shadows. Chopper tells Hogback that he had once respected him, but did not anymore after realizing the true nature of his experiments. Hogback, however, argues that the zombies are truly alive, and recalls that he had fallen in love with Cindry while she was alive, only to have her reject him in favor of her fiancé. After her death, Hogback agreed to serve Moria in exchange for his reviving her. Chopper becomes furious and attempts to attack and purify Cindry, but Cindry's strength, and Zoro's and Sanji's zombies, prevent him from doing so. Zoro's zombie and Sanji's zombie begin fighting each other, still unable to get along, and Robin tricks Hogback into telling them to jump out of the tower. Hogback orders Cindry to attack, but Cindry, having temporarily regained her original self, is unable to move. Elsewhere, Luffy is still unable to hit Moria, and Oars arrives at their location. Long Summary Hogback wickedly laughs about how the zombies have lost the personalities of the victims' shadows. On creation, the zombies retain a fraction, until they begin to serve Hogback loyally. Chopper then sees the doctor's true colors. Years ago, Hogback had once worked to save lives, and there were brief ways to restore people to life. The reindeer now realizes that Hogback will not do it for the benefit of people. Hogback made a lot of money off his treatment for people. Chopper knows he can no longer respect the mad doctor. Hogback then demonstrates how he can give people a new life by kicking Cindry hard and has her lick the floor. Disgusted, Chopper fumes with rage and learns how he broke into the mad doctor's room featuring pictures of Cindry. Years back, Cindry was so popular she captured the hearts of men, including Hogback. On one tragic day, Cindry had a fiancé, making Hogback jealous. Just then, Cindry was killed in an accident, melting Hogback in sadness. Gecko Moria then offered him a chance to give Cindry a second chance at life. The doctor then found Cindry's corpse and carried her to his lab to make her obedient. She then wishes to wipe out all plates in the world. Outraged, Chopper knows it's all a farce and demands that Cindry stop licking the floor. The reindeer knows how Hogback has been making monsters of people. Hogback then orders Cindry to attack. The scientist plans to make Chopper his loyal servant after killing him. Cindry then launches Square Blade Plates at the raging reindeer. She seems to succeed in knocking out Chopper with a stack of plates. Chopper then tries to reason with Cindry, and warns about what her family would've said about the situation they are in. To be alive, one needs to be a free person. Hearing that, Cindry drops and is almost fed some salt. Inuppe stops them with a kick and Jigoro launches a 108 Caliber Phoenix that the parties manage to dodge. Robin the uses a Doce Fleur but is deflected. Inuppe and Jigoro begin to argue using part of Sanji and Zoro's personalities. With this distraction, Robin binds Hogback's mouth and knows how the zombies won't take orders if his mouth is shut. She releases him and believes he can kill them by dropping them out of the tower. He then orders Jigoro and Inuppe to jump out of the terror, and suddenly becomes horrified that the two have fallen. Hogback cries over his error. Chopper then prepares to pummel the mad doctor, and Cindry begins to cry over without moving. Just then, Oars arrives at Moria and Luffy's location and Moria introduces his prized creation to his enemy. Characters in Order of Appearance *Hogback *Jigoro *Inuppe *Nico Robin *Tony Tony Chopper *Victoria Cindry *Gecko Moria *Monkey D. Luffy *Oars Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 363 de:Chopper Gekido!! Hogback Ma no Ijutsu